


Sick And Twisted

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Demon!Dean, F/M, Female Reader, Incest, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Soulless!Sam, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, unconventional relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage





	

You loved when winter drew the nights in closer, and these days you loved it all the more. An excuse to seek warmth from the two men who held your heart, both of them dark in their own respect, and they willingly gave what you requested. Tonight, though cold, found you tied down against the large postered bed in one of the spare bedrooms of the bunker; the rope biting into your wrists where you squirmed, trying to warm your naked skin against the frightful chill.

Dean’s fingers made the cold worse, lust blown green watching your every move as you wriggled against your bonds, Sam’s mouth only torturing you further where he left dark bruises along your inner thighs. Both Winchesters were naked, but uncaring of the low temperature in the room – the fact didn’t surprise you. Somewhere upstairs, Sam’s soul was hidden, removed from him once Dean had become the twisted black creature the Mark had designed, and you…you didn’t fight it.

Maybe you should have thought badly of yourself for succumbing to their desires, rather than fighting against the monsters they truly were now, but it was probably better that they focused their efforts on you, instead of causing havoc in the world.

It was a thin knife edge, and you knew one day you would slip. No matter of if, just when.

‘Dean!’ You yelped, as his cold fingers closed around one already painfully hard nipple, twisting and pulling. He laughed, repeating the action on your other breast, as Sam’s tongue slid along your soaked womanhood, dragging out a whimpering moan from your lips. ‘G-god, please, it’s so cold.’

‘You won’t notice it in a minute,’ Dean mumbled, turning his attention away from you. ‘How you doing there, Sammy?’

The younger Winchester looked up, eyes colder than the room you were in, his smirk almost a leer across his handsome face. ‘She’s good to go, Dean. You want first dibs, or…’

‘I got a better idea,’ Dean grinned, winking at you. ‘On your knees, baby brother.’

Sam scowled. ‘What?’

Dean drew closer to his little (not so little) brother, a wicked smile on him as Sam watched, warily. ‘Come on, Sammy. Don’t play hard to get.’ His hand reached out, gripping Sam’s hip where he leaned on all fours over your prone legs. ‘I know how much you love being the meat in the sandwich.’ Sam’s eyes dropped down to Dean’s thick cock, and he moaned lowly as Dean’s thumb brushed over the sensitive v-line where his pelvis dipped in. ‘Don’t you want big brother’s cock?’

You whined pitifully, a new flood of arousal hitting you at the thought of Dean fucking Sam. It wasn’t a new development – they’d have more than enough fun both with and without you, and their games had started long before Dean wore black and Sam’s fetching shade of apathy.

‘I think she likes that idea as much as me,’ Sam growled, abandoning you entirely to pull Dean in for a kiss that was more teeth than tongue, neither of them caring if they drew blood or injured the other. ‘God, De, you wanna do that? Fuck both of us at the same time?’

A shudder ran through you at Dean’s mirthless chuckle, and you tugged once more at the restraints. You wanted to touch them, be an active participant, not just the fleshlight that was part of their fun. Dean’s eyes flickered black as he turned to you, shoving Sam against you. He landed heavily, grunting as his shoulder connected with your thigh, but neither man seemed to care about your yelp of pain.

‘She’s all impatient.’ Dean pouted. ‘How many times do I have to tell you to behave, Y/N?’ He crawled closer, dropping his lips close to yours, just shy of touching you. You resisted the urge to arch up and try to kiss him. ‘You won’t get to feel Sammy’s big cock stretching you out unless you are a really good girl.’

You swallowed, nodding, feeling a modicum of relief as Dean smashed his lips to yours. It was brief, and harsh, but quickly replaced by Sam’s fingers as a distraction. The soulless hunter dragged his fingers along your wet slit, before sinking them into you, making you shake with need as he scissored them and brushed against your sweet spot.

‘You come when we say, baby. Remember that.’ Sam grinned, leaning on his opposite arm as he added a third finger. ‘Gotta make sure you’re ready for me.’

Dean stood up, walking away from the bed before returning, eyes green and sparkling as he moved around to watch Sam from behind. ‘Keep going, Sam. Make her fall apart.’ You groaned, pointing your chin up into the air, trying to calm yourself as your body chased release. Sam did as Dean asked, barely flinching when the elder man knelt on the bed behind him, spreading his ass and bending to lick tentatively at his baby brother’s fluttering entrance.

‘Fuck, Dean,’ Sam groaned, ‘just like that.’

‘Think you should maybe give the lady what she wants,’ Dean mumbled, speaking with his face buried in Sam’s ass. The long haired man groaned, pulling his fingers from your twitching pussy, before fisting his own cock. ‘Go slow, Sam. Don’t want this to be over too soon.’

Your eyes met Sam’s as he moved slowly, teasing your soaked hole with the tip of his generous length. With a drawn out cry of need falling from your lips, Sam pushed in, inch by agonising inch, stretching you open and making you need more. Dean nudged at Sam with his nose, prompting Sam to slam home with a grunt, making you scream.

‘I said slow,’ Dean barked, kneeling upright and sliding his fingers through his brother’s hair, tugging him upwards. ‘Let’s do as we’re told now, sweetheart.’ Sam growled, making Dean tighten his hold. ‘No soul doesn’t mean no pain, baby.’

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut for a second as Dean rubbed two fingers over his asshole, making his cock twitch inside you. Your legs were spread wide to accommodate the boys, but watching the way Dean held Sam up effortlessly was enough to have your pussy fluttering around him.

‘Slow,’ the demon Winchester commanded, and Sam nodded, rotating his hips the barest amount as Dean released his hair. Sam fell onto his hands, holding himself up as he started a slow, torturous rhythm, fucking you so slowly, you thought you might die from frustration. Dean disappeared from your view, but by the noises Sam was making, you could guess exactly what he was doing.

You whimpered, feel the pleasure pooling in your belly, desperate for release, which only made Sam chuckle as his brother prepped him. ‘She wants to come so bad, Dean.’

‘I’ll bet. Anyone would with that thick rod inside them.’

‘Fuck, Dean, you done?’

Dean looked up, grinning as he pressed himself against Sam’s back. ‘She’s not the only one who’s impatient.’ Sam groaned, and Dean stuck two fingers in his mouth, winking at you before looking down along the length of Sam’s back, bringing his fingers to his baby brother’s hole and sinking the two digits in deep. Sam cried out, the sound deep and guttural, his hips jerking forward and giving you a much needed bout of friction. Dean laughed, finger fucking his brother hard, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. ‘You enjoy this, don’t you?’ You nodded, biting hard into your bottom lip to keep from crying out. ‘Just as sick and twisted as us, ‘cept you don’t need black eyes, huh baby?’ A shake of your head and Dean chuckled, pulling his fingers out and moving so he could get his brother. ‘Gonna fuck you both real good.’

Sam’s body shuddered as Dean lined himself up and pressed home, the thick crown of his cock stretching the tight ring of muscle, working past it until he was buried, balls deep in Sam’s warmth. The younger brother moaned and stopped moving against you, panting heavily as Dean started to fuck into him.

‘Did I say stop moving?’

Dean’s command went straight through the both of you, and you wondered – not for the first time – if he had any other powers as a Knight that lower demons did not. The way he made the both of you move to his beat, the way he had you twisted up in knots and happy to be their plaything…this wasn’t you right?

But as Sam surged against you, Dean’s thrusts spurring him on, you decided you must have been partially to blame for this turn of events. You never tried to stop Dean, and never tried to stop Sam. They’d taken over, banishing Cas, sending Crowley to god knows where, and now…now you were theirs. Dean snapped his fingers and you danced.

Yet, that did not stop you from coming with a choked scream as the Winchesters fucked in tandem, Dean pushing into Sam, Sam pushing into you, over and over until you were a quivering mass of limbs on the bed, come, sweat and tears seeping into the mattress. Dean stood first, removing himself from the scene, grabbing a towel from a nearby bench. Sam curled into you, still hard inside your body, but his touch warmed your skin, and you let your cheek rest against his temple as Dean started to clean him up.

‘I told you that you wouldn’t be worried about the cold much longer,’ Dean grinned, not looking up from where he cleaned away the come from Sam’s ass and thighs. The younger Winchester huffed against you as you smiled, twitching a little under his brother’s touch.

‘Yeah, I guess.’ Your fingers pulled at the bindings on your wrists. ‘Any chance I could get out of these though?’

‘Gimme a minute.’

You waited patiently, becoming slightly concerned that Sam would actually fall asleep on you, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he lay still and waited for Dean to finish. He held his weight off of you, and by the time Dean was done, Sam was soft, and he pushed up slowly, taking the towel from his counterpart to clean his front and clean you off. Dean moved, unfastening your wrists, helping you to sit up.

‘You did good tonight, kiddo.’ You smiled at his words, not protesting when he leaned in to kiss you, keeping it brief. ‘How about tomorrow, we let you call the shots for a change?’

‘You’re sure about that?’ Sam asked, finishing what he was doing. You felt like you needed a shower, but it was still nice of them to clear up after themselves. ‘The last time you let Y/N tell you what to do, you sulked for a week.’

You giggled. ‘He has a point. You might a demon, Dean, but you’re a bit of a child.’

Dean stuck his tongue out, only making you giggle more, just as Sam bent down and scooped you from the bed. ‘I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to a nice warm bed and some highly pornographic cuddles.’ Sam grinned, playfully tapping your thigh with his big hand. ‘We can clean this up tomorrow. Come on. Y/N can be middle spoon this time.’

You loved when winter drew the nights in closer, and these days you loved it all the more. An excuse to seek warmth from the two men who held your heart, both of them dark in their own respect, and they willingly gave what you requested - even if it was sick and twisted, you were theirs, and you weren’t going to fight something that felt so good.


End file.
